Alternate Garth Fitzgerald (A Sacrilegious Life)
Garth Fitzgerald is a Human, Hunter, and Prophet of the Lord in the Armageddon World. History Garth's life was mostly the same as his counterpart up until the early 2000s. When the apocalypse began, he was one of the few hunters who survived the first years and was found by the remnants of humanity, the old gods, and monsters. He joined the resistance where he met his acquaintance Ash, and assisted with search and rescue operations for lost humans. In 2009, around five years into the Apocalypse, Garth was knocked unconscious by a blast of energy from the skies and fell into a coma. He awoke three days later and instantly began prophesying, with no one understanding what was happening. Shortly thereafter he was captured by heaven's forces. For several years he was their prisoner, though in a gilded cage. He was forced to give his first prophecy to Zachariah, and when pressed for clarification he could not give it. With help from Ash and the polytheistic gods, Garth was freed from Heaven, though not without casualties as Prometheus sacrificed himself so they could escape. After arriving at the camp, Garth came into contact with the newly arrived Nephalem Zachary Newman, who he recognized as the victor in his prophecy. Powers & Abilities *'Prophetic Powers': Garth is capable of seeing visions of the future and occasionally things happening in the present which he is not physically able to witness, his glimpses of the future are sometimes clear to him in their message and other times appear symbolic which require further contemplation on his or another's part. It is also possible for him to read, understand, repair, and even empower the Word of God tablets. He can understand the Enocian language used by angels innately, as well as non-fatally perceive the true form of angels and demons. He can also detect traces of demonic or angelic activity. Garth could also know by sight that Zachary was a human/angel-demon hybrid, despite his ability to hide it from the pagan deities and monsters around him for some time. He also could recognize Zachary as the subject of his prophecy despite not understanding it at first. *'Average Hunting Skills': Garth is a fairly competent hunter, more so than his counterpart due to years of experience gained from the Apocalypse. *'Magic': As a hunter, Garth had a rudimentary understanding of magic. After reading the Angel Word of God tablet while in Heaven, Garth's understanding of magic increased substantially. He also learned several tricks from the pagan deities like most hunters. Equipment * Hunter Gear: Garth has basic Hunter gear on him at all times. It includes weapons to fight most supernatural creatures, banishing sigils, and basic spell-work ingredients. * Word of God (leviathan tablet): Garth is in possession of the Leviathan word of God tablet. In it are a number of different spells, along with information of how to defeat the Leviathan if they ever escape Purgatory. A monster could use it to gain a great deal of power if Garth translated and informed them of the method. * Word of God (pagan tablet): Garth also possesses a Word of God tablet which contains spells, information on the pagan deities, methods to kill them, and could be used to grant them great power. It was from this tablet that Garth learned the pagan deities were inhabitants of the "first world" who were corrupted after its destruction. Vulnerabilities * Mortality: Garth is subject to all limitations common to humans. * Heightened Presence To Angels: Garth's status as a prophet is extremely problematic as angels can locate him easier than any other person in the universe. Extreme methods must be taken to hide him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Prophet